


Hasta cinco

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Order, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Romance, Sex, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Cinco veces en que consideró besarlo.





	Hasta cinco

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP pertenece a J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Prompt: "haze" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Sirius/Remus —o algo así, mejor digamos intento de—.
> 
> Extensión: 500 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Para Misari, que los tiene de OTP. A mí ni me van ni me vienen, más no me van; de hecho, el fandom no me va ni me viene y no sé qué hago acá, solo sé que la quiero mucho a la Misari (?). No, no suelo escribir de este fandom y por eso posible OoC e incoherencias varias —de paso, ubicado en la época de la Primera Orden— pero hice el intento por ella, por su cumple y porque, conociéndome, algo más decente no lo tendré pronto.
> 
> En fin, feliz cumpleaños Misari. Cuando pueda, tu verdadero regalo; mientras tanto, el aperitivo. De paso, para el reto de tumblr "A drabble a day challenge" y en celebración del Pride Month.

La primera vez está borracho como mierda —de esa forma en que le gusta estar borracho, cuando se olvida de cosas que cuesta olvidar—, y como siempre Remus está ahí, recogiendo los pedazos desperdigados que deja de sí mismo. No suele fijarse mucho en eso —mentira, se fija siempre, es imposible que no se fije en él—, pero ese instante en particular no puede evitar hacerlo porque luce diferente bajo las neblinas del alcohol, su mente, las penas, el alcohol...

Y le dan ganas de besarlo, así de repente; no lo hace porque le da algo un poco de vergüenza besar a alguien borracho y cuando acaba de vomitar pero... la idea queda, y se queda mucho tiempo.

La segunda vez otro más ha muerto y él piensa en cuán puta es la vida, con Remus sentado a su lado en un silencio solemne que le recuerda por qué el mundo es un lugar horrible; y eso que a él un hombre lobo no le jodió la vida, no quiere imaginar qué pensara Remus de todo eso. El ambiente es tan tenso y sabe tanto a sal que de pronto vuelve a pensar en que no estaría mal besarlo, pero aunque no está ni ebrio ni borracho todavía como que le da vergüenza, tanto que empieza a considerar que sobrio no lo logra como que nunca. Aunque de cualquier forma no le importa mucho embriagarse.

La tercera vez vuelve a estar borracho, nada más mucho menos que la primera porque no quiere volver a vomitar, pensando una y otra vez en besarlo pero no pasa de los dos centímetros y eso no está funcionando.

—Sirius...

—No me distraigas, ¿no ves que intento concentrarme? —reclama, demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo encajar labio con labio para prestar atención a lo demás.

—¿Tratas de besarme?

—¿Que no es obvio?

Se humedece los labios, pero eso de que haya dos Remus le complica lo suyo. No hace falta, porque la distancia al final no la acorta él.

La cuarta vez ya manda a la mierda todo —le gusta hacer eso, mandar a coger al mundo—, porque igual no sabe cuántos «mañana» tiene y mejor prevenir que lamentar. Tampoco lo piensa mucho, es más un «aráñame, que quiero morderte» y un par de gruñidos que algo concreto en sí. No se le da mucho pensar las cosas, se le da actuar; y justo entonces lo que más quiere es comerle la boca a su compañero.

La quinta vez no tiene ni el alcohol, siquiera el recuerdo, que ya se lo han quitado. Por el contrario solo lo acompañan los gritos de agonía y su propia culpa. Tiene la mirada fija en el cielo, pensando en lo vacío que es su mundo ahora, en las agujas que se le clavan; los amigos, los amores, las traiciones. Le dan ganas de aullar sus lamentos, besar sus penas; de tener algo, que le recuerde lo que fue, el sabor de sus labios.

La luna, le queda la luna.


End file.
